Kingdom hearts birth by sleep not!
by Princess Boo The Fighter
Summary: What happens when I write something with kh birth by sleep in it with oc's? THIS IS WHAT HAPPEN"S. spoiler's for bbs ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so me + bored + 11:23 P.m. at night - any dinner = A weird story! Please r&r.**

Neva's POV:

I ran up and down the streets of Radiant Garden's with a school book in hand. I Had Short brown hair with dark purple highlights. I had Milky Brown eye's, and I was wearing a school uniform. "Neva! Wait up!" I turned around to see my friend lea, trying to catch up with me. "Hey, where's Isa?" I asked wondering where my other best frined was. Lea had Red spiky hair, and green eye's, he was also wearing a school uniform. Girls were a blue and white plaid skirt, and a white V-neck shirt. Boy's had blue and white plaid pants and a white shirt.

"I'm right here." I turned around and there he was. "Oh, Hi!" I said waving for no reason. Me, Lea, and Isa had been friends since I was 5, they helped me when My brother Terra moved away to go training. I was supposed to go too, but my parents said it was not 'lady like'. Well, I'm 15 now so oh well, I haven't seen Terra since I was 10, so I learned to live without him. I can wield a Keyblade, but most of the time I use a Unversed catcher.(1)

"Oh, Neva, I want you to meet someone, Me and Isa meet him this morning, and he said he was going to be on the glass thing reading or something, Will you meet him?" I thought about it, and then nodded. "Great! Come on Isa, let's go see.. What was his name, Ven? Yeah, let's go see Ven!" and with that, me, Isa, were flowing Lea to the glass part (Or so we called it.)

Terra's POV.

"We make a great teem!" Said Aqua. We just killed a BIG Unversed. Me, Aqua, and Ven. "yeah." said me and ven at the same time. Then we heard something. "Ven? Are you hear?" Ven looked up, and me, and aqua saw a kid with Bight red spiky hair, and green eye's. "Lea! I want you to meet to friends of mine." said Ven. Lea….. Where have I heard that name before.

"Okay, And I have TWO friends I want you to meet too, Come on slow pokes!" The kid lea yelled. We walked over to The kid lea. "Lea, this is Aqua, and Terra." Said Ven.

NORMALE POV:

"Hi, I'm lea, I have two friends I want you guys to meet, but I guess there to slow!" He shouted the slow part so they would hear. "Isa, Neva, come on, we don't have a long bre-!" He was cut off by a girl coving his mouth and she had a dagger to his throat. "Listen, Were hear so there's no need to yell, got it?" Lea nodded and she let go and Ven, Terra, Aqua, I would like you too meet my two best friends, Isa and Neva." Neva looked like she wanted to punch someone, but then again she looked calm. Isa Looked calm too. "Lea, we have to go studied, if we don't, then no one will learn how to make a cure spell." Winded the girl. _neva, why dose that ring a bell?_ Terra thought. "Fine, Hey do you guys want to help us research on xharnot? We have too for a mission." said Lea. Terra, Aqua and Ven were surprised, and nodded. And they walked down the streets.

Ven's POV:

Me, Aqua, and Terra were walking down the street with our new friends Lea, Isa and Neva. Neva looked a lot like Terra, and she was pretty. _Wait what? I muss of got hurt pretty badly when we fought. If I didn't I wouldn't be thinking like this._ I was yelling in my head to myself. "Um… I think we turn right now, right Neva? Earth to Neva!" Said Lea taking me out of my train of thoughts. Neva was reading a book. "What, oh yep." she said plainly and then looked back on her book.

NORMALE POV:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone heard a scream and ran to wear it was coming from. When they got there they saw a big monster. Ven, Aqua, and Terra took out there key blades and went to work. Neva took her key blade out too. "What you have a keybalde?" Screamed Aqua, Ven and terra.

**Okay, I know it was short, but I always make my first chapter's short. Oh well. Hey, you know the cute little button right there, well it has a job, and it's job is to me clicked, so will you please help him buy clicking it so he can get his money. PLEASE HE HAS A WIFE AND 3 CHILDERN TO LOOK AFTER! Please Read and review. Also, Add vice is okay to put up too. ^^**

I DON"T OWN KH Sadly L.


	2. New friend ship beguins

**Okay, so I'm bored. I. Hate. My. Life. WHEN WILL SUMMER COME!**

**anyways. I really want people to review. **

**disclaimer: Really? I don't own kh, but I do own my oc! Neva!**

**Thanks for everyone that put this on faves, and reviewed. **

**I suck at fighting scenes**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"No time. Lets kill that unversed!" said Neva charging at it. Everyone got out of shock and helped her.

Terra would hit the head, and then back of the unversed to make it confused.

when it was, Neva and Aqua would cast a fire spell so it would be on fire.

Ventus would hit it until it was not on fire. they kept doing that till it was dead.

"Good job Guys." Said Terra. Neva nodded.

"So, lets go to the library." Lea said wall getting out from his hiding spot.

Yes, he was hiding, Isa just watched.

Neva rolled her eyes and lead the way. Aqua had to ask about the keyblade.

"So, um.. Neva. If you have a keyblade, how come we've never seen, or heard of you before?" Aqua asked looking at the sky.

Neva talk and walked at the same time (A/N Oh just shut up people XD.)

"Well.. I was supposed to train under Master Eraqus, but my parents said it wasn't "Lady like." and said that they already let there son go train, so they weren't losing another child. But I fight, just behind there back."

When she finished, they were at the library.

Terra now knew who she was. That was his sister. 

_Neva, How did we not know who we were?_ He asked himself.

He disided that he wasn't going to say anything till she knew.

She was smart, so she would find out.

They walked into the Library and went into a room.

"Do you know where your going?" Asked Ventus. Neva nodded.

"Hey, Neva. We gotta go. see you later." Said Lea dragging Isa out. Neva nodded.

She looked at a book shelf and got a book. It said "Magic telling book." on the cover.

When Neva touched it, It turned dark hot pink, dark purple, and black. Aqua, Terra, and Ven watched amazed.

"Here we go, so um... Master Xehanort right?" Asked Neva looking at them. They nodded.

Neva open the book, and there was a mirror on it. "Hey Steve, wake up." Just when she said that. A man's head was in the mirror.

"Hey Neva, watch a need?" He asked. Aqua, Terra, and Ven looked like there eye's were about to pop out of there head. This was so weird.

"Make this book all about Master Xehanort." Said Neva. Then the book changed into what she said.

"Wow..." They all said. Neva handed it to them. "Thanks, we really got to go." Said Aqua.

Neva nodded knowing what they meant.

"Bye for now." Was all she said as they all walked off. "Terra, Ven, lets all go home." Said Aqua.

She wanted to give this book to the master and stay home, with all of them.

"Sorry Aqua, But You take Ven home, I still need to find Vanitas." Terra said.

Before She could say anything else, He left. Aqua then turned to Ven.

He looked at her in a sad way, and ran off

Aqua sighed and Went to go find Terra

~Dawn~

When Ven was walking around radiant garden he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said. So he bumped into a girl.

"No, I'm.. Neva?" He asked.

Sure enough, it was Neva. Her brown with purple highlight hair shock in the wind.

"Oh, Ven, He you know how your going to diffrent worlds?" She asked.

Ven was wondering if she had ever been to another world.

"Yeah." He said getting up, then helping her up.

"Do. do you think I could go with you?" She asked.

Ven was Shocked. Should he say yes, or no. He thought for a minute. Then looked at her

"Sure, do you have keyblade amour?" He asked. Neva nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't have a glider like my brother Terra." She said.

Ven's eye's winden. "He's your brother?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yup."

_So that's why she looks so much like him. _He thought.

"So, what are we going to do about the glider thing?" She asked.

Ven looked down in thought for a moment, then looked at her.

"Mine is big enough for two, you can be on mine with me." He said.

Neva thought about this for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, so when are we leaving?" She asked. Man she asked a lot of question's.

"Get your amour on, were leaving right now." He said wall they hit there button's to get the amour on.

Ven's amour was blueish gray.

Neva's was dark hot pink and black.

Ventus sent his keyblade into the air, and it came back as a glider. He got on then put his hand down to Neva.

Neva looked at it then took it. When she got on the glider, she help onto Ven.

Ven blushed a little because a girl has never done this to him before.

Then they were on there way to the next world.

* * *

**Omg, What will the next world be? R&R and I'll update this week!**


	3. Disney town, and weird vocie

**Me: Okay, sorry for the late update, had a lot of home work. I think the school want's to kill me. O_O. and I had writer's block. But here you go. **

**Oh and thanks people who put me on story and/or Authors Alert. And fav story/authors. And a big thanks to Yachiru Hatake for reviewing. So you get a Big Cookie of you choosing and a hug from a kh person. Just tell me who you want and what kind you want in a review and I'll give it to you in the next chapter! **

**Ven!**

**Ven: Xion's person dose not own anything but she's still trying to get the rights to kh. **

**Me: Yup ^^. **

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Normal POV: **

When Neva and Ven walked into Disney Town, There eye's widen.

It was so colorful.

It looked like a kid made it up.

Then Something fell scaring Ven and Neva.

"Duuuh!." Said A big cat like thingy.

He had a Red cape and was wearing what looked like a super hero suit.

_I wonder if he is one _thought Neva

"Wearing a mask of peace and Hope, Come's the fearless defender of evil of this tow; this be captain Justice !"

When he was done, Ven looked down as if he were sad.

"Well... uh... "

Then Captain Justis was walking over to them.

"Young fellow's, Do I hear the slightest tempt that you two have trouble? Say the word and captain Justice will make all your problem's go away"

By then he was five feet away from them.

"Wh-who us?" Asked Ven now looking up at him.

Neva look at the cat like thingy like it was Vanitas.

"Well." Said CJ (Captain Justice ) Nodding his head.

Then Neva started talking.

"Well, were just trying to make some new friends," Then her head went down, the shot back up. "Never mind, forget it."

Ven wanted to laugh at her change of moods.

"d-don't be intimidated by my magnificence, go on and spit it out then Remember to Vote, Captain Justice , CJ."

_I don't think he wants to help, just get voted for, but voted for what?_ thought Neva.

"Vote?" Asked Ven not getting it.

CJ crossed his arm's.

"Well. um.. Never mind about that. How can I help? It's the only reason I'm here."

_Yeah right. _She thought. Sometimes, she was to smart for her own good.

Ven crossed his arm's in thought.

"Hm... Actually, I know, Tell me about your town. Everything so... festive. Is it always like this?" Asked Neva

"Huh? That's it nothing else?" Asked CJ Confused.

"Well.. the festivity is all accounted for Dream festive witch is why I made sure there's festival stuff all over town." He said as he started walking away

"Really? Like what?" asked Ven.

"Ho ho." Said CJ.

"You guys will have to find out for your self. Wouldn't be much a dream if I told ya" He said uncrossing his arm's.

"Right." Shouted Ven.

"Thanks." Shouted Neva

CJ Turned around.

"And kids, don't you go forgetting, Captain Justice's the one that solved all your problem's. That would be Justice with a J."

"Uh... sure We got it! Captain Justice." Said Ven.

Then What sounded like a duck started speaking in the back round.

"Aw man" " This stinks." "Now we can't open the ice cream shop."

When they were in view, they saw a mouse wearing a dress that looked like a queen's, and 3 ducks. One wearing red, the other blue, and the last one green.

"Trouble? Rescue on the way!" said CJ Running to running to them.

Neva crossed her arm's.

"A festival huh?"

Ven looked at her. and smiled.

"Maybe we can make some new friends." Neva smiled a play punched his arm.

"What about aqua, My brother and me?" She asked laughing. Ven laughed too.

They ran to were the mouse, ducks, and big fat cat were.

Then Cj turned around.

"Well. If it isn't the last to kids captain Justice saved. You two will have to get in line, I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas. Huey, dewy and Lewie My good friends."

Then the mouse spoke.

"Now I hardly call it a catastrophe,"

"Yeah... all we were trying to do was make our own cool Recipe for ice cream" Said Huey.

"And we had a little trouble" said Dewy.

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal." Said Lewie.

CJ Looked at them.

"Now, I'm 100% Sure your the victim's of sabotage."

"Not even close, quite making stuff up." said the one in blue.

"It's just the ice cream mechanic." They all looked at it.

"Uncle screw left it for us. But we can't find out how it works 'Cause it's so complicated." Said the one in Red.

"Oh, were sorry Queen Minny, we wanted to you to be the first one to try our cool recipe Ice cream."

_So she is a queen _Thought Ven

Queen Minny looked at them.

"Oh boys, It was very sweet of you to think of me,"

"We tried" Said the green one lowering his head down.

"Say no more, Leave it to me. One blow of ice cream coming right up." Said CJ

The ducks then looked mad.

_Oh no..._ both Neva and Ven thought.

"Your just going to make a mess Leave it alone Pete."

said another duck.

_Pete? _thought Ven.

Then "Pete" stomped his foot, making the ground shake. Neva fell and Ven caught her. they both blushed. "Thanks." Neva said getting up.

"No problem."

"That's Captain Justice!"

When he was done "fixing it" There was ice cream everywhere.

Ven was about to laugh when he looked everywhere. "hey Ne-" Then he saw she wasn't there anymore.

"I'm sure she's fine" he said to himself.

**Where Neva is. **

Neva walked around the town. _I hope ven dosen't leave with out me. _She thought.

She had ran away from him because she saw something that looked weird.

She went thought the under ground part and that's when she heard something.

"_**Ahhhh, my preety daughter, Where's your brother?"**_ Asked the vocie.

Neva hated that vocie, It made her want to kill.

"What do you want, leave me alone!" she shouted.

**_"why can't you join the darkness. Be with your..."_**

**_"Neva, don't do it! Don't listen to him, stay were you are and you'll be safe, go find Ven! NOW!" _**Shouted a girl vocie. Neva nodded and ran out.

"VEN!" She yelled. Ventus was looking around the town for her.

"Neva, are you okay? why are you crying?" He asked, worry fild his eye's.

_I was crying?_ She wondered. she didn't know that.

she nodded and put on her stuff. "Y-yeah lets go."

Ven nodded and got on his bored.

"Come on." he said holding a hand out to her.

She took it.

When they were in space, Ven wanted to know why she was crying.

"Hey Neva, why were you crying?" He asked.

Neva just held on to him tighter.

Ven blushed.

_Why dose this keep happening?_

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, but tell me when were done with the next world. kay?"

Neva nodded.

And then they were off!

* * *

**Okay, so sorry if this chapter was short, but yeah... WHY WOULDN"t PETE STOP TALKING! r&r and you get a cookie**


	4. PLZ READ

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but a lot of bad stuff is happening. Like I might lose my great aunt, and my cousion might be at a school till 18 and I just lost someone who was like a brother, not like dead, but he can't talk to a lot of us anymore, and at the same time, my new baby cusion was born. I'm sorry nout the long wait, I will write thne next chapter's soon. sorry. **


	5. sad story, and weird dream's

**Normal POV:**

"Hey, can we stop somewhere for a nights rest, I'm tried." Said Neva.

"yeah." With that said, they landed in a weird world.

The world was a fully lite (But still dark) and the plants look so cool!

"Hey, there's a clearing, lets go there." said ven as he ran off.

Neva whimper , and then ran up to catch Ventus. '

"VENTUS! Please don't run off like that!" Said Neva, eye's shimmering.

Ventus turned around and had to take two steep's back because she hugged him.

"Please, I'll tell you why later, just please don't." She said into his chest.

Ven nodded and broke the hug.

As soon as he did, he missed her warmth.

"Come on, let's go set camp." he said.

After they set up camp, Neva got on her back and looked at the star's.

"Do you know what they say about the star's?" Asked Ven, making Neva jump... kind of.

"Yeah, Terra told me, something about light in hearts looking down at us?"

Ven nodded.

"Yup."

After a little while, Neva spoke up.

"maybe were looking at them right now." She said.

Ven looked at her weird.

"Huh?"

Neva smiled.

"Terra and Aqua, maybe were looking at them right now, there light."

Ven smiled.

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"So... Tell me about your family." said Ven turning to look at her.

At first she looked confused, then caught on.

"oh, well... You know Terra. My mom and dad died so Isa's family took me in. Me and Terra had the watch our mother die, then a few year's after, our father went to the keyblade war. And he died."

Neva stopped to cry. She couldn't take it anymore.

"After our mom died, dad just wasn't the same. Terra didn't like dad anymore, and nether did I, but I liked him more than Terra."

Then she broke down crying say "I miss them so much."

Ven now felt really bad, he hit a very emotional subject, and now his new friend was crying.

He went over and hugged her.

After a few minutes he broke the hug, only to see her asleep.

He smiled and put her down.

Then he went over to his spot and few into a sweet dream's, for him.

**_Neva's dream_**

_Neva was in a white castle that was very confusing, she also noticed that she was losing some memories. But they were like, her 5th birthday, nothing to be scared of._

**"Ahhh Neva. You better hurry before it's too late, and there all DEAD! HAHAHAH!" **_that was a voice she knew all to well. _

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" She screamed. Most of the time, she wasn't one for screaming, but this was weird._

** "Run, my darling run!"**

_with that, Neva ran. _

_She didn't know where to, but she ran, up and down random stairs. _

_ Then, when she was at the top, she saw a very long hallway. _

_When she ran into one room, she saw Lea and Isa, dead. _

_She cried but went one, the next room, Terra, Aqua. Dead. She ran over to Terra and cried her little heart out._

_Then she heard him say "Go, find ven and all that is lost, will be found, we will all come back to light/life. GO!" _

_Neva slowly got up and ran to the last room. When she got there she saw him asleep. _

_She ran over to him. _

_"Ven, wake up. Please!" _

_**End of dream. **_

Neva woke up gasping. "It was just... a dream?" She asked no one.

"Yes, but soon it will become reality." Said a masked boy, she turned around and saw him.

"get away Vanitas." She growled.

"As you wish."

* * *

_**A/n. I donno why I wrote it like this, but I am sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but yeah. anyhow.**_

__**Yachiru Hatake_ You get a_ **** chocolate chip cookie. Here. *Hands you cookie* (::) and you also get a hug from roxas!**

**Me: Roxas get over here. **

**Roxas: Okay. *Hugs Yachiru Hatake***

**Neva and Ven: REVIEW**_  
_


	6. A note from the Princess

**Okay, I need at leased 2 reviews before I go on**

**~ Princess Nexda The Wise  
**


End file.
